Entropy
by Teh Zombie
Summary: When you forget everything, where do you go? When you forget you did something terrible, you go to Silent Hill.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My name is Adam. I'm running from something in my past, I can't remember anymore. Here I am driving in the mountains of some state I can't even remember the name of.

They say running is the way of a coward. Truth be said, I am a coward. I have no idea what is going on anymore.

There is someone in my past who I hurt. I can't remember her name. But she did have the most beautiful red hair and blue eyes. I swear those eyes could pierce your soul. She always knew when I was feeling depressed. One day she just disappeared, I never really noticed until a month ago.

I got a small package in the mail, wasn't addressed. A plain thing is was, the color of sand. Tied in red string that was very similar to the color of blood. Inside were peculiar things. A gold ring, a Picture of her, and a small note that said one thing.

Silent Hill"


	2. Genesis

CHAPTER ONE

Adam looked along the forever winding road. The clouds were covering the sky and were darkening fast. Rain began pattering against his car's windshield. A Sign appeared as it sped by his vision, he managed to read some of it.

"Silent Hill, 13 miles" Adam said to himself.

Adam was a normal looking guy, green eyes, short brown hair, white teeth. He wore a black button up shirt over a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans covered his strong legs. He wore a simple brown coat and brown shoes as well. On him he had his pocket watch and a small black flashlight that could fit in his shirt pocket and still shine out in front of him.

Adam stared as the winding road began to twist even more. Left then right, right then left. It seemed to go on forever. Then something shone through the darkness and the windshield cracked. His loss of vision made him turn abruptly to the left, where the mountain side was. He blacked out as he heard a crash of metal and stone.

Adam awoke in a daze. He was laying on a dirt road going uphill. All he had on him was his flashlight and the clothes on his back.

"What the hell is going on?" He said as he looked around. He cautiously made his way up the hill, noises of people whispering left and right. Something wasn't right here, he just didn't know it yet.

Adam finally got to the end of the road, what he found there made him throw up on the spot. A Body horribly disfigured in the facial region, blood and pus oozed from his face onto the road making a muddy kind of liquid. The rest of it's body was different, I say it because the gender was impossible to tell. Cut marks lined it's arms, the blood also oozing onto the road. It's legs were completely gone, only the upper body remained.

Adam made his way away from the body as fast as he could. Now he knew something was definitely wrong here. The fog seemed to be growing thicker as he made his way along a trail through a forest. Unfortunately, Adam found his way to another dead body. This time it was that of a police officer's. The chest was ripped open, the organs spilled out the side. A Gun lay beside the officer, along with a case of bullets and a holster. Adam quickly picked these up because whatever was killing these people would likely find him soon.

After having equipped himself, Adam set off once again, gun in hand. It was a nice gun, a 9mm Fabrique National FN35. A beauty it was, it felt like it was just for him. There were 50 bullets in the case, a lucky find for him. He would be well protected if he ran into any trouble.

Adam reach the end of the trail and was at a graveyard, he quickly stopped. Ever since he was a child he hated graveyards, wait where did that memory come from? A flash of memories as a child came to him. Mean tricks played on him by the other children, especially in the graveyard. But there was Her. Even as a chid she was radiant, the long red hair and those piercing blue eyes. She was his only friend.

Adam had to find her so he set forth into the graveyard, a movement in the distance startled him but he decided to check.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Adam called out into the fog.

"Oh my God! Another person!" Came the reply. The shadow in the fog ran towards him. It was a woman, who looked twenty something. Blond hair and blues eyes. A green tank-top and beige jeans, along with brown sneakers.

"What do you mean 'another person'?" Adam asked.

"I woke up here in this graveyard and I called out for help. Noone came, I have been here for what seems like a day!" The woman said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Got a light?" She asked as he held out the cigarette.

"Yeah" Adam said as he reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver lighter, it was from his grandfather. Funny thing, it wasn't in his pocket before...

"What's your name?" The woman asked as she put her cigarette into the flame of the lighter.

"Adam" He replied as he put the lighter back into his pocket.

"Mine's Kate" She said as she inhaled the cigarette. She blew out, the wisps of the smoke blending into the perpetual fog. It was strange this fog, something was wrong about it.

"I think I need to go into town" Kate said "Will you come with me?"

"Sure, I was heading there myself" Adam replied.

After and hour of wandering through the graveyard they reached a simple sign that said "Welcome to Silent Hill". Adam and Kate walked through that gate and into the town. The Fog seemed heaviest here, in the distance a shadow loomed.

"Hello there!" Kate called. She seemed relieved to find another human besides Adam. The thing turned towards us, something inside me screamed to run away but my common sense got the better of me.

"Can you tell us what is going on here?" Adam called to the thing. That's when it jumped at them full speed a horrible monster from which the likes they have never seen.


End file.
